The Relina Test
by msmiyabi
Summary: Here its is part 4 Ya'll its Heero test First Relena Then Quatre and Wufei Now Heero Review after words
1. Relina Test

The Relina Test 

~*~ I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me and I know Relina is really Spelled Relena but I like it wit the I ~*~

This a test. The Relina test to see how well rate you to see if you eather 

A. Hate Relina 

or

B. Love Relina 

So let's get started shall we

1.) If you and Relina were trapped on a stranded Island and the only thing was there to eat was half of a coconut would you 

A.) Give the whole thing to her and starve to death

B.) Share it with her 

  C.) Say back off bitch get your own shit. 

2.)You and Relina are walking the school hallway together and she sees the cute guy she likes and she about to run over to him and there's a wet floor sign on the floor do you.

A.) Tell her about the sign

B.) Run with her hey why let her be embarrassed by her self 

C.) Don't say a word and when she falls laugh as hard as you can

3.)Relina is planning a vacation to the Bahamas but the weather forecast say big time hurricane do you?

A.) tell her 

B.) let some else tell her

C.)don't tell her at all if you hate her why tell

4.)Your Friends, Relina and you are planning a get together dinner at a Chinese restaurant Relina can't speak the language but she order a dish that made out of rat do you.

                   A.)  Tell her you saw a roach in her food.

                         B.) Tell her what she ordered 

C.) After she finishes her food you tell what she ate.

5.)Relina has a fight with a girl how's been in prison for beating the living shit out of someone hall girl you.

A.) You got her back.

B.) Get all your friends together so if anything goes wrong you guys have back up

C.) Watch her get her ass kicked and don't help her

6.)You witness someone puncturing Relina's car tires you.

A.) Tell her

B.) Buy her some new tires before she notices

C.) Don't tell her anything she gets what's coming to her 

7.)There's a rumor going around that Relina Screwed this so called boy last week you.

A.) Find out who started the rumor and curse them out

            B.)Lie and say she was with you 24/7 last week and she wasn't with any guy 

            C.)Say that is True you should have seen how she saw flirting with this guy yesterday

                       8.) Relina's birthday is coming up in a few days you.

           A.)Plan a day where you take her to a night on the town

          B.)Trow her a surprise party

          C.)Don't buy or do shit for her birthday

Results

Mostly A's

You have nothing to worry about your mostly likely to be Best friends or maybe even more but for this you like Relina as a friend so lets just say you would be a true friend to her and it wouldn't matter since your so close you might probably do anything for her

Mostly B's

Heh you totally love Relina or maybe in love it's like you worship her every move I hope your not a girl if Relina was real you would probably ask her out may god help you. You sick freak but the sad part is you would probably die for her well if you answered A for question 1 your really crazy your mostly likely to be lovers.

Mostly C's

Ha ha ha your absolutely positively hate her I can get used to people like you. Relina is like the worst thing in the world to you if she was real and you could get away with murder you would most likely kill her. If you were stuck on a island you would let her die.You 2 are how would you say perfect enemies like me and Relina.

Let me know what you think please r + r im making a second Chapter well second test on hmm wait I wont tell you your gonna have to find out on your own but like I said R+R review are important to me 


	2. Quatre Test

The Quatre Test 

~*~ I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me  ~*~

This a test. The Quatre test to see how well rate you to see if you eather 

A. Hate Quatre

or

B. Love Quatre

So let's get started shall we

1.) Quatre took a HIV test and it said it was positive and you're the one who had to tell would you  

A.) Try to break it down and tell him what's going on

B.) Tell him what's wrong and pay for his treatment 

  C.) Don't tell him shit he dies he dies 

2.)You over hear someone's planning to assonate Quatre  

A.) Tell him

B.) Wait till its happens and take the bullet or Knife for him 

C.) Don't say a word but bye bye

3.) Quatre is in the hospital and he needs money to pay the bill you don't have any money

A.) Try to borrow some money for someone you know 

B.) Steal some money from somewhere he your friend

C.) Let his ass be in debt 

4.) Quatre likes this girl but she can't stand him you.

                   A.)  Tell her him nice he is and put in a good word.

                         B.) Get her jumped and kick her ass 

C.) Tell her he called her a ho and bitch etc.

5.)Quatre comes to your house cause he has no where to go but you have no room do you.

A.) Tell him its ok and try to find him somewhere to go

B.) Let him in and sacrifice you bed and stuff for him

C.) Say sorry bitch no people like you allowed 

6.)You witness someone setting Quatres clothes on fire.

A.) Tell him who did it

B.) Buy him back the clothes the fucked up 

C.) Let it alone let him see for his self 

7.) A guy likes Quatre but Quatres not gay and the guy starts sayin Quatre gave him head you.

A.) Get that guy and tell him to straighten every thing out

            B.) When you find the sick fuck you kill his ass 

            C.) Tell them hell yeah you was there

                       8.) Quatre lost his car do you a

           A.)Tell him its gonna be alright and help him find it

          B.) Buy him a new one

          C.) Laugh and say good for your gay ass

Results

Mostly A's

It's all good between you and Quatre that like your home boy you're a true friend to him and you always got his back for whatever is going down when anything goes wrong with him you'll try to see to it that he is happy or try your best to make him happy but if it don't work then hey you did try your best so fuck it

Mostly B's

O wow you nasty ass mother fucker you got mostly B's you're a damn stalker Quatre ain't all that you will do anything for him if he was your man and probably might even give him head I'll sick fuck forget freak god bless your dumb ass Quatre acts madd soft and gay I personally can't stand him but you must love his ass

Mostly C's

Holla I got this cause I don't like him fuck that dick riding faggot and suck dick for 2 cents you don't like him and I agree we can be best friends Quatre is a ass hole and doesn't even Belong on Gundam wing don't you think he madd weak and everyone else is strong fuck that nigga your probably get him jumped if he look at you the wrong way or some shit .

Let me know what you think please r + r im making a Third Chapter well Third test on hmm wait I wont tell you your gonna have to find out on your own but like I said R+R review are important to me I am a sucker for them


	3. Wufei Test

The Wufei Test 

~*~ I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me  ~*~

This a test. The Wufei test to see how well rate you to see if you eather 

A. Hate Wufei

or

B. Love Wufei

So let's get started shall we

1.) Someone put a bomb in Wufei's gundam would you   

A.) Tell him not to use it because of the bomb 

B.) Use the gundam till the bomb explodes 

  C.) Let him die 

2.) Wufei is planning to buy a new house but the guy is over charging him for things you   

A.) Interrogate the guy

B.) Pay all the extra charges 

C.) Don't say a SHIT

3.) There was a party being thrown but it's a hate Wufei party your invite do you

A.) Boycott the party 

B.) Go and trash the party

C.) Go have fun a party is a party 

4.) Wufei worked double shift last week and he is trying to get some rest do you

                   A.)  Sleep with him (No homo)

                         B.) Put him to sleep 

C.) Play music to the max and jump up and down to wake him up

5.) Wufei needs someone to fill in for him cause he was to go away for some personal reasons

A.) Fill in for him and keep the money

B.) Fill in and give him his money

C.) Fill in and fuck up 

6.)Wufei's girlfriends is trying to get custody of the child but he house is fucked up

A.) Tell him

B.) Video tape her in the house and take it to the court 

C.) Don't get involved  

7.) You have to buy Wufei a snake do you 

A.) Get him a snake no big deal

            B.) Get him like 5 you can't have enough snakes  

            C.) Or buy his a poison one

                       8.) Wufei's best friends is setting him up do you

           A.)Let him no whats really good 

          B.) Kill that nigga

          C.) Be like o well 

Results

Mostly A's

Like A is as always you're a nice person to him a friend you would be mad coo with him and that's about it I got this on I have no problem with Wufei on the show its just his attitude 

Mostly B's

You a god damn feen for Wufei he ain't all that I mean he might be cute but get over his ugly ass fuck that nigga you probably wanna have sex with him

Mostly C's

You can't stand him you think he is a piece of shit and doesn't deserve to live

Let me know what you think please r + r im making a Forth Chapter well Forth test on hmm wait I wont tell you your gonna have to find out on your own but like I said R+R review are important to me I am a sucker for them


	4. Heero test

The Heero Test 

~*~ I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me  ~*~

This a test. The Heero test to see how well rate you to see if you eather 

A. Hate Heero

or

B. Love Heero

So let's get started shall we

1.) You have to deliver a life or death Mission to Heero   

A.) You tell him 

B.) Let him know a.s.a.p and might even go with him 

  C.) Kept you mouth shut 

2.) Duo wants to destroy Heero's gundam to you

A.) Find Duo and try to talk him out of it

B.) Find Duo Destroy his Gundam to teach him a lesson  

C.) Let him do it

3.) You over hear a plan that's involves druging Heero

A.) Do you Tell him 

B.) Show up at the right time and save him 

C.) Or go and help them do it 

4.) Heero's Girlfriend just Died do you

                   A.)  Try to cheer him up 

                         B.) Try to get him to laugh and  his new Shorty or finds him one

C.) Go find him and laugh in his face 

5.) Heero is a sniper and you know his next target

A.) Ask him is it really a good idea to kill  

B.) Go and help him with his job 

C.) Go and tell the Person what's gonna happen 

6.) Be straight up really how do you fell about Heero

A.) He's cool he ok

B.) I like him he's my favorite Character on the show

C.) To be honest I hate him  

7.) You and Heero have a dance presentation to do but you don't want to   

A.) Talk to him about it and get a replacement

            B.) Show up and Dance anyway  

            C.) Don't show up at all

                       8.) If you had to choose between Heero and Quatre 

           A.) I like both so I have to think about it   

          B.) Choose Heero

          C.) Choose Quatre Heero's gay 

Results

Mostly A's

Like A is as always you would be a good influence on him and try to help him out as always and try to get him to talk about bad things before he does it. And if worst comes to worst you got his back as always.  

Mostly B's

You well I would say groupie but not in this case you just like him a little to much you know I mean im not gonna like I got this and I tie with a but I do like Heero he is my favorite character. But you would be very helpful to him you might go one mission with him and do stuff for him that also makes you daring.

Mostly C's

I take it you don't like Heero you know what then Fuck you I hate you too bitch if you hate Heero you hate me you ass muncher.You suck Dickkkkkk

Let me know what you think please r + r im making a Fifth Chapter well Fifth test on hmm wait I wont tell you your gonna have to find out on your own but like I said R+R review are important to me I am a sucker for them


End file.
